


月光

by RorrimRoband



Category: Marvel, 洛基 - Fandom, 漫威, 索尔 - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RorrimRoband/pseuds/RorrimRoband
Summary: 锤基 车 在阿斯加德的房檐上qwq
Relationships: 锤基
Kudos: 5





	月光

RORRIM

锤基 车 在阿斯加德的房檐上qwq

不知为何，在今天的月光下，索尔依旧浑身燥热。  
在索尔的余光中，洛基斜躺在屋顶的房檐上，双手枕在脑后，一本书歪歪地扣在胸前。  
“阿丽塔尼娅最后和库帕最后临别时说的话你还记得吗？”洛基随意地说道。  
阿丽塔尼娅和库帕来自今天白天他们上的课讲的一本浪漫诗歌体小说「月光」。索尔记得在语文课堂上洛基乖乖巧巧地坐在他的斜前方，一头黑色的头发和冷色调的后颈与身旁金灿灿的其他阿斯加德孩子们显得格格不入。整整两个小时的课堂他的弟弟就那么一动不动地坐着，没有什么小动作也没有积极参与课堂的意思。索尔没有怎么听清楚老师到底在讲什么。这类课堂显然没有魔法课或者格斗课有意思，父王也不怎么在意他的成绩。一整节课他就只是略显无聊地坐在后排，眼睛在前排的那个身影上似是而非地徘徊着。  
“不记得。”索尔转头看向了身边的弟弟。  
他们两个半夜溜出寝室跑到了皇宫最高的屋顶上吹风。阿斯加德在夜晚是宁静的，载歌载舞只会在太阳升起的时候开始，太阳落下的时候结束。天上挂着一轮偏红的月亮，淡淡的光照亮了月亮旁边一圈缱绻的云彩，其余便是一片漆黑。今天晚上没有星星。  
洛基轻轻地吟诵道，声音冷冽而清澈，  
“阿丽塔尼娅在月光下像一尊法尔孔奈手下的大理石雕塑，  
她说与库帕：  
当太阳降落之时，  
黑夜的帐帘将成为你的斗篷  
而我今晚能爱上任何人。”  
(Alitalia was the finest sculpture under the hands of Falconet.  
She announced to Cooper:  
When sun falls,  
curtains of the night shall be thy cloak,  
and I shall love anyone tonight! )  
他撑起了半个身子，肩膀微微耸着，抬了抬头。洛基没有望向索尔，索尔收回了目光，竭尽全力不让自己再转过头去看洛基的脸。他害怕自己的目光太过炽热吓到弟弟。  
他看见洛基的锁骨从薄薄的私服领子中露出来，然后向上是流畅的脖颈，之后是漂亮的下颌骨。最后目光落在了他的嘴唇上。  
“哥哥，”索尔听洛基漫不经心地问道，“为何阿丽塔尼娅说今晚能爱上所有人？”  
他的手指缠绕上了索尔的一缕金发，慢慢在手中把玩着。半夜的风很温热，但是洛基却没有出汗，略显苍白的皮肤干干净净，却是有些像「月光」中所描述的法尔孔奈手下的大理石雕像。  
索尔的喉结动了动，他发现自己的心跳的速度有些过快了，他不知道身旁的洛基是否能听见，只得心虚地摇摇头，手攥成了拳头，指甲陷入了掌心的肉中。疼痛才使他略微清醒些。  
洛基的手腕在他目光中晃动着。他也越发放肆了，手指一不小心戳进了索尔的嘴里。  
索尔明显一怔，舌尖碰到的是洛基有些凉的指腹。  
“啧，抱歉。”洛基抽出了手指，有意无意地在他唇间滑落，潮湿的痕迹从索尔的嘴唇一直延续到下巴。  
索尔猛地翻过身，压在了弟弟半躺在屋顶的身体上，双手牢牢扣住了他的双手。  
洛基又些吃痛地皱了皱眉，但却毫无惊讶之色。他随即恢复了往常的神色，眉眼挑起一抹调笑，上身向前探了探，“哥哥想干什么？”  
索尔没有答话，猛地将洛基的手向上翻去，单手缚在洛基头顶，俯身重重得把洛基压回地上。洛基的脊椎猛得贴在了屋檐的瓦片上。  
“哥哥，你有些粗鲁了。”  
洛基又些不满的声音忽而被索尔从上向下的炽热气息所封住了。索尔挡住了月亮，吻在了洛基的嘴唇上。

直到索尔把手探进了自己的私服衣摆里，洛基才发觉自己有可能玩过火了。他计谋着施些魔法撩拨一下自家哥哥，顶多是想要看看索尔那一副自控不得已的表情，随即附上一两个月光下的长吻而已。看着现在在这并不舒服的屋檐上，索尔一手锁死了自己的两只手，另一手蠢蠢欲动向自己身下探去，洛基只能无奈地盯着索尔，略带委屈地叫了一声哥哥。  
洛基知道眼前的哥哥是尽力控制着手中的力道的，然而在大腿上的掐揉还是留下来几道不深的红色印子。索尔的手逐渐向上游去，摸上了洛基的腰。洛基浑身一紧，他的衣衫已经被索尔撩起来了，雪白色的肌肤赤裸地暴露在了月光之下，大胆地惊人。洛基有些犹豫，现在只要有人趴着窗户上向外望去就可以看见自己这幅样子。  
索尔的吻落在了被月光洗涤地白的发光的身躯上，从胸口一路向下滑落去，洛基紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，头向后仰去，尽量不让自己发出任何声音。直到索尔俯身含住了他，洛基才终于没有忍住，一声略带酥麻的呻吟从嘴角漏出。洛基的脸不禁有些红了，心中暗骂了声哥哥，想伸手阻止，可是双手被紧紧箍住了。两条长腿在索尔身下挣扎着，不小心碰到了索尔的身体，洛基才暗叫不好。哥哥的身体滚烫地吓人，全身紧绷着，他能看见在那薄薄外衣的包裹下流畅的肌肉线条。大概是自己的魔法把索尔弄成这样的。洛基想，自己是自作自受。  
看见了洛基挣扎，索尔犹豫了一番不舍地放开了洛基的手，双手扶住了洛基的腰线，嘴唇离开了他的身体，似乎才刚刚意识到自己做了些什么，怔怔地看着洛基。  
“抱歉，弟弟，我…” 索尔有些不知所措地说道。  
洛基看着索尔一脸隐忍，叹了口气，却也搂上了索尔的脖子。  
洛基轻轻地在索尔的耳边说道：“哥哥，我帮你吧。” 他底下了头，解开了哥哥的外衣衣衫。  
一具好看的身体出现在了洛基眼前。他冰凉的手贴在索尔的脸上，捧到自己的眼前。洛基能看见，在索尔的眼中是自己赤裸的倒影，只有自己，一片浅肉色在一片蓝色之中。  
索尔的手从洛基的大腿内侧擦过，揉了揉刚才被捏红的印子。双手往上探了探，顶住了洛基双股间的后穴。  
他们吻在了一处，索尔能感受到臂膀中的弟弟在他的手指进入的那一瞬间抖动了一下。索尔想，这么紧，待会弟弟有可能会很疼。他吻地更深了些，手指也往更里面探了去，一进一出地慢慢抽动着。  
索尔低头看了看弟弟，他的眼睛有些红。他似乎从来没有看见过这样的洛基，像一只有些委屈的小动物，忍耐着刺激，让自己尽量不发出声音。他牢牢地抱住了他，他吻着他的嘴角，他的鼻尖，他的睫毛。  
“我进去了。”索尔说道，声音有些低，又有些沙哑。他慢慢抽出手指，指间粘着些许滑腻的体液。他的性器抵住了洛基的后穴。索尔有些忍耐不住了。他抓住了弟弟的双臂，身体往前一送。身下的人的全身立刻绷紧了，一声有些软腻的呻吟传出，洛基手中的力道也加了几分。  
索尔顶进了弟弟的身体。一瞬间，他兴奋到了极点，有有些担心弟弟会不会受不住。他小心翼翼地试图抽动几下，感受着洛基的肠壁紧紧裹着他的性器。  
“哥哥，吻我。”洛基在索尔身下轻轻地说着，带着些许水光的眼睛雾蒙蒙地盯着索尔的脸。  
慢慢地律动着，索尔有吻上了洛基的嘴唇。  
月光依旧安安静静地撒在两人身上，偶尔一声夜鸟被惊醒，扇动着翅膀向远处飞去，剩下的，就只剩那最高的楼顶，两人略为有些粗重的呼吸声以及肉体互相碰撞的声音了。  
许久之后，两个人从新安静地躺在了房檐上，他们赤裸着身子，洛基枕在了索尔的臂弯上。他们浑身银白，在月光下，像一对完美的大理石裸像。  
“弟弟，”索尔忽然轻声说道，“黑夜将成为我们的斗篷，而我只爱你一人。”


End file.
